


Vi un sueño

by Ltralalala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltralalala/pseuds/Ltralalala





	1. Prólogo

6 de febrero.

Era el tercer campeonato en que competían juntos.

La última rutina de Otabek concluyó, y sabía que había dado lo mejor de sí.

Su mejor amigo, Yuri Plisetsky, resplandecía cada vez con mayor fuerza. Algo había cambiado en esos 5 años desde que decidieron ser amigos.  
Sintió un golpe en el brazo y un “nos vemos en el podio”. 

Le sonrió como respuesta mientras lo veía pasar.

Después de mucho tiempo era algo parecido a Ágape. Pequeñas Flores blancas cubrían su cabello rubio. Y la tela transparente dejaba ver la piel a través de sus brazos y cuello. 

Su cuerpo entero se puso rígido mientras empezaba la música y se erguía una frágil figura que parecía echa del mismo hielo. En ese preciso momento, supo que Yuri había ganado.

Soltó el peluche que llevaba en sus manos. 

Sus ojos no dejaban de seguir al hada que se movía y aleteaba por todos lados. Podría jurar que nunca vio una criatura tan bella.  
El estadio estaba en silencio, seguro todos sentían lo mismo que él. Que el mundo se había detenido, que algo único en la vida estaba pasando justo frente a ellos. 

 

Ese era Yuri.

Abrió la boca y sin que pudiera detenerse empezó a balbucear.

 

―Oh Yuri, Yuri… yo… –  
…….

 

Tac.

Un sonido seco y extraño.

 

La delicada hada que danzaba en el hielo había perdido las alas.

Los ojos del patinador se pusieron tan negros como nunca. Si alguien hubiera tenido el tiempo de mirarlo en ese momento, hubiera visto como algo en él, algo que era como su esencia o él mismo tal vez, se había ido para siempre.

Salió de su trance y vio a Yuri sobre el suelo. Escucho su voz y luego la del resto en pánico.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su lado, pero otras personas ya lo habían alcanzado.  
Se lo llevaban por un pasillo oscuro fuera del lugar. 

Oh… Ahora sabía que era ese sonido. Era el de las cosas cuando se rompían.

No fue a recibir el premio del primer lugar.

 

Tampoco volvió a ver a su querida hada sobre el hielo, ni a su mejor amigo fuera de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Las cosas importantes no deben olvidarse.  
Es lo que siempre se repetía Otabek de 25 años.

Mucho más que ese día y lo que pasó después, prefería recordar momentos felices. 

De alguna forma, siempre, desde que se levantaba hasta que iba a dormir era todo lo que tenía en su cabeza. 

 

Luego del grand prix Otabek había decidido tomar medidas drásticas.  
Ahora que estaban en la misma categoría podía ver a Yuri más seguido.  
Muchas veces entrenaban juntos.

—estas haciéndolo mal— Yuri lo miró hacia arriba con sus brillantes ojos veredes.  
—Huh?  
—tu pierna no está estirada lo suficiente, por eso es que no puedes hacerlo sin caerte—hizo la postura como demostración— ves?— sonrió de forma traviesa.  
Abrió los ojos como platos. Últimamente cada vez que sonreía su mente se quedaba en blanco. Vaya bella persona.  
Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza con fuerza para volver a concentrarse de nuevo.  
—..... Deberíamos parar aquí por hoy—dijo el ruso mientras salía de la pista.  
Era extraño. Todo eso. Normalmente se hubieram quedado hasta que fuera perfecto, sin importar la hora o que tan cansados estuvieran.  
—espera, creo que ahora lo tengo. Por favor mírame hasta el final— se deslizó hasta alcanzarlo pero el chico desvió la mirada rápidamente.  
—no es eso.... Vas a volver al hotel?—apretó sus puños—me gustaría hablar de algo contigo ahora. No aquí, por favor.  
—no puede esperar? La presentación es muy pronto y...—fue interrumpido  
—c-claro que puede esperar!!! Escucha bien!! Una vez que gane el oro iré corriendo a buscarte!! No puedes salir del estadio sin mí, escuchaste?!!  
Un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras escuchaba eso. Se quedó completamente quieto mientras el otro se alejaba gritando que volvieran rápido a entrenar.  
Ocultó su risa con el antebraso y lo siguió como siempre.

\---------------

Después de 5 años volvía a Rusia.  
A esas alturas volver a verlo era nada más que un sueño. Fue a visitarlo al hospital pero pronto se había esfumado de ese lugar también. Nadie decía nada al respecto.

Volvió por una razón.  
Era el campeón por segunda vez y el actual. Pero tomó un tiempo fuera solo para esto.

Es gracioso como las personas se ponian con los años, y es que al sentir el aire frío al salir del aeropuerto cerró los ojos un momento, y pensó en las veces en que habían ido a buscarlo en ese preciso lugar. Era tan tonto.  
Abrió los ojos y caminó con su maleta hasta el auto que lo llevaría al hotel.

Iba a superarlo a la fuerza. Iba a volver a todos los lugares a los que nunca había vuelto. Aquellos parajes llenos de recuerdos dónde solían pasar el tiempo, hasta no sentir nada.

Vapor salió de su boca al botar aire, frotó sus manos.

Iba caminando en línea recta hasta abrir la puerta del vehículo, sin embargo algo llamó profundamente su atención. Era un enorme cartel iluminado con la foto de un modelo promocionando un reloj.  
—Yu...ri...?—

Lo cierto era que luego de aquel "incidente" habia vuelto más de una vez. Los primeros años.  
Al principio estaba desesperado cada vez. Lo hacía con cuanta frecuencia podía. Visitó su casa a diario hasta que los vecinos le dijeron que ya no vivía nadie ahí.

Había llamado a su teléfono y al de sus conocidos incontables veces.

Pero nada.  
O sabían tanto como él o....

Muchas veces el chico de cabellos negros se habia preguntado si habia alucinado todo aquello... Si la existencia de Yuri se había borrado del mundo.  
Y sin embargo...  
Justo en ese momento lo vio delante de él.  
Indudablemente era él. En una calle cualquiera y en tamaño gigante.  
No comprendió de inmediato que pasaba y dio vueltas preguntando quien era esa persona.

Una niña pequeña quien iba de la mano de su mamá tomó su manga.  
—señor, no se preocupe, si le gusta mucho puede verlo todo los días, a mi también me gusta su drama—la madre la alejó rápidamente de ahí.  
De verdad había perdido la cordura, finalmente.


End file.
